


Pets Are People Too

by cazmalfoy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Ownership, Past Rape/Non-con, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people keep humans as pets, can Ianto Jones survive falling in love with one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets Are People Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first foray into the world of non-mainstream fiction back in 2009. I haven't read it since I wrote it - so I apologise if it's bad. Please remember it was my first attempt at this kind of story. At the time, it also felt like a lot longer than eight thousand words.
> 
> Please read all the tags. This contains humans being kept as pets, in a world where this is the norm. There are also mentions of past rape and abusive owners.
> 
> If any of these things aren't your thing, please click the back button. I'm sure I have other stories, that may be more to your suiting.

Ianto Jones woke up early on Saturday morning to find his pet sitting on the end of the bed, watching him as he slept.  
  
He groaned and ran a hand over his face. “What time is it?” he asked sleepily.  
  
His pet’s eyes flickered to the alarm clock before a soft voice answered, “Seven.”  
  
Ianto groaned again and lifted the covers a little. “Come on, then,” he instructed, closing his eyes again.  
  
Jack Harkness grinned and hurried to burrow underneath the quilt, moving so he was curled into Ianto’s side. He felt a soft kiss against his forehead before they both drifted back to sleep.  
  
It was several hours later when Ianto stirred again. Jack was still curled against his side, sleeping soundly and Ianto had to smile. Many people he knew – his friends included – treated their pets as though they were animals. Ianto was the only person he could think of that actually had – and enjoyed having – conversations and living with his pet.  
  
He contemplated waking Jack but, after seeing how tired the American looked, he changed his mind. Ianto dropped a kiss onto Jack’s forehead, wondering how much sleep he had been getting over the past few days, before climbing out of the bed and leaving the room.  
  
When Jack finally woke thirty minutes later, he entered the kitchen looking dishevelled and apologetic. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, standing by the door, unsure about himself.  
  
Ianto shook his head and reached out his hand. “Don’t be sorry,” he instructed, gently tugging Jack closer when he placed his hand in his. When Jack got close, Ianto pulled him into his lap. “Have you been sleeping?” he whispered, running his fingers up and down Jack’s spine.  
  
Jack blushed and averted his eyes. Ianto sighed heavily, placing a hand under his chin and turning his face back to him. “Jack, what’s wrong?” he asked, running his thumb over the other man’s jaw.  
  
“I… I can’t sleep when you’re not there,” Jack confessed, blushing red to the tips of his hair.   
  
Ianto let out a murmur and tightened his grip on Jack, holding him against his chest. “Oh, Jack…” He laced his fingers with his pet’s. “Do you want to spend the nights with me?” he offered, knowing that Jack would need to be with Ianto to make himself feel safe and loved enough to relax fully and sleep.  
  
Jack’s head shot up instantly. “Really?” he breathed, relief flooding his handsome features.  
  
Ianto smiled and nodded his head. “I can’t have you not sleeping, Jack,” he murmured, cupping Jack’s check and kissing him softly. “I care about you too much to let you get ill like that.”  
  
The other man pulled away, looking into Ianto’s eyes. His own blue orbs were shining with so much trust and adoration that it almost hurt Ianto to witness.  
  
Their lips met again in a deep kiss and Jack’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping him as Ianto’s tongue slid inside his mouth.  
  
When oxygen became a problem, Ianto pulled back and brushed Jack’s hair away from his forehead. “Go get dressed,” he instructed softly, kissing Jack gently once more. “We have a busy day today.”  
  
Jack looked at him with the most adorable look of confusion. “Rhys and Tosh are coming over,” Ianto reminded him gently.  
  
The look of disdain on Jack’s face made Ianto laugh and roll his eyes. “I know you don’t like Gwen and Owen, but Rhys and Tosh are my friends.”  
  
Jack nodded his head solemnly, getting to his feet. When Ianto stood up as well, Jack moved as though he was about to kiss Ianto, but thought better of it. “Thank you,” he whispered, looking down at the tiled kitchen floor before practically fleeing from the room.  
  
~  
  
Rhys Williams looked around the living room while Ianto got them drinks. “Have you decorated in here?” he asked. There was something different about the room; he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.  
  
Ianto snorted and returned with three drinks in hand. “About three months ago,” he replied, handing Rhys a bottle of Budweiser and Tosh a glass of white wine.  
  
Tosh laughed and took a drink of her wine. “You’re so observant, Rhys,” she chuckled with a shake of her head.  
  
Rhys frowned deeply and looked around. “Are you sure?” he pressed.  
  
The other Welshman laughed. “Pretty sure,” he retorted. “Jack?” he called through to the dining room where his pet was with Rhys and Tosh’s.  
  
A couple of seconds later, Jack appeared in the doorway, his usual dark trousers and white shirt impeccable; it was only when Ianto didn’t have company that he was allowed to wear what he wanted – any other time he had to wear the same as what all pets wore.  
  
“Yes, Sir?” Jack asked politely. Only Ianto could tell it was a show and how irritated he was by Gwen and Owen in the other room.  
  
“When did we decorate in here?” he asked, knowing that Jack would remember because he helped. The house was as much Jack’s tastes as it was Ianto’s.  
  
Jack bit his lip in thought for a second before replying confidently, “Three months ago, Sir.”  
  
Ianto let out a bark of laughter and turned to face Rhys with a smug smile on his face. “You were saying?” he said sweetly.  
  
Rhys rolled his eyes. “Oh, bugger off,” he retorted.  
  
Ianto chuckled and got to his feet, crossing the room and pressing a chaste kiss against Jack’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, dismissing the other man.  
  
Tosh and Rhys watched Jack leave the room, concern showing in their eyes.   
  
“Why do you do it, mate?” Rhys asked as soon as Jack had left the room.   
  
Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face his friend. “Don’t you start,” he warned, pointing a finger at Rhys.  
  
The other Welshman didn’t let up, getting to his feet and moving over to Ianto. “All the guidelines tell us not to get emotionally involved with pets,” he reminded Ianto.  
  
“I know,” he snapped, pushing Rhys away and crossing the room, shifting some magazines around on the sideboard. “I don’t need a lecture on how to look after my pet from you, Rhys,” he stated.  
  
Rhys opened his mouth to make a retort, but was silenced when Tosh placed a hand on his arm.  
  
“Is Jack okay?” the Japanese woman asked, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “He looks pale.”  
  
Ianto sighed and slowly turned to face them, his worry evident on his face. “He’s not been sleeping,” he confessed.  
  
Tosh drew in a surprised gasp. “How you know?” she pressed.  
  
“He told me this morning.”  
  
Rhys snorted with laughter and shook his head. “It’s because he’s gotten used to being coddled by you. He expects it all the time now and can’t deal when he doesn’t get it.”  
  
“I do not coddle him!” Ianto growled angrily. “Pardon me for treating Jack like the human he actually is.”  
  
Tosh reached out, soothing her friend. “Maybe he’s lonely?” she suggested.  
  
Ianto blinked at Tosh’s sudden change in topic. “Lonely?” he echoed.  
  
“Maybe he needs a friend while you’re at work,” Tosh continued. “You’re not at home during the day, Monday to Friday and you can’t take him to work with you. Maybe you should look into getting another pet?”  
  
~  
  
Later that night, after Tosh and Rhys had left with Owen and Gwen, Ianto was sat on the couch with Jack. The American was lying on his side, his head in Ianto’s lap as they watched whatever was on the screen.  
  
Ianto’s wasn’t paying attention as he caressed Jack’s hair, stroking him softly. One thing Jack loved was to be stroked as though he was a real pet.   
  
“Jack,” Ianto called quietly, his lips moving before his brain had fully caught up with them.   
  
Jack let out a sleepy murmur and Ianto chuckled. “I was thinking I should get you a brother,” he confessed.  
  
Beneath his touch, Ianto felt Jack stiffen. “A brother?” he asked, his voice small and childlike. “Don’t… Am I leaving?” he questioned fearfully.  
  
Ianto frowned deeply and pushed Jack into an upright position so he could look him in the eye. “What on Earth would make you think that?” he demanded.  
  
Jack averted his eyes. “It’s just… Are you getting bored of me? Have I done something wrong?”  
  
The Welshman sighed and drew Jack closer to his chest. “Jack,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I am not now, nor will I ever get, bored of you.” He felt Jack slowly relax under his touch and he continued, “I worry about you. When I’m at work all day – and sometimes into the night – you’re on your own.”  
  
“I’m fine!” Jack insisted with a shake of his head.   
  
“You’re not fine, Jack,” Ianto retorted, the tone of his voice telling Jack that he wasn’t to argue. “You can’t be cooped up here alone for most of the day. It’s not healthy. I’ll go down to the Centre and see if I can find you a brother on Monday.”  
  
Jack nodded his head, accepting of what Ianto was saying; even though Ianto could tell he wasn’t keen on the idea. He was playing the role of dutiful pet.  
  
“I’m only doing it because I love you,” Ianto murmured, placing a hand on Jack’s cheek and kissing him softly.  
  
“You… You love me?” Jack gasped, staring at Ianto in surprise.   
  
Ianto chuckled. “I know it’s against all of the guidelines, and I know you heard what Rhys said earlier, but yes, Jack Harkness. I love you.”  
  
Their lips met and eyes fluttered closed as they concentrated on each other. Ianto ran his fingers down the side of Jack’s neck, pausing when they reached the leather collar around his pet’s neck.  
  
“Come ‘ere,” he murmured, pulling back and urging Jack closer. He reached behind Jack’s head and carefully unfastened the clasp, pulling the leather away from his neck. “There. I hate that thing,” he added, placing the collar on the table and glaring at it.  
  
It was a requirement for all pets to wear collars with a tag bearing their name and details of their owners. But Ianto hated them and, when he had gotten Jack, he had made sure he bought the best collar made of the finest – and softest – leather.  
  
Jack’s eyes followed Ianto’s and he smiled, running his fingers over the tag. “I like it,” he whispered. “It shows who I belong to.”  
  
Ianto grinned and kissed Jack softly. “You don’t need a collar to tell you that, Jack,” he stated. “You’re mine, as much as I’m yours.” The American’s eyes widened at his admission and Ianto chuckled. “But that tiny bit of information doesn’t go further than these walls, okay?”  
  
Jack nodded fervently, swearing to Ianto that he wouldn’t utter a word to anyone about Ianto’s confession. He was about to speak, but the instant he opened his mouth, a loud yawn escaped him. He blushed and lowered his head, “I’m sorry,” he apologised quietly.  
  
Ianto shook his head. “Don’t be,” he instructed, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Jack. “Come on. You need to go to sleep.”  
  
He led the other man into the master bedroom, ignoring Jack’s surprised look when Ianto didn’t send him to his own room. “I told you, Jack. If you’re not sleeping, you can sleep with me.”  
  
Slowly Ianto undressed Jack and urged him under the covers. He quickly stripped himself of his own clothes and followed Jack into bed. Almost as soon as Ianto lay down, Jack curled himself against his side, resting his head on the Welshman’s naked chest.  
  
Ianto smiled and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead, tightening his grip on him just a little. “Good night,” he murmured, closing his own eyes.  
  
“Night, Ianto,” Jack replied, just as sleepily, seconds before drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
~  
  
On Sunday Ianto looked at the cupboards in the kitchen and decided that he needed to go shopping.  
  
Coming to a stop just behind the couch in the living room, Ianto smiled when he saw what was on the television. Jack was sprawled across the couch, remote control in hand, watching, “Hollyoaks, Jack?”  
  
Jack started in surprise and looked up at Ianto guiltily. “I… I…”  
  
Ianto shook his head and leant down, pressing a soft kiss against Jack’s forehead. “Don’t apologise,” he instructed. “I told you, anything you want to do in this house, you can.” Jack visibly relaxed and offered Ianto a bashful smile.   
  
“I will get you to remember that one of these days,” he murmured good-naturedly. He knew he had to be patient with reminding Jack he could do whatever he wanted under Ianto’s roof. After his last master had treated him so badly, Jack deserved every luxury he could get.  
  
“Sorry, but you’re going to have to Sky+ the rest,” Ianto continued, crossing the room and pulling his jacket off the back of a chair. “There’s no food in the house and you need some fresh air, anyway.”  
  
Jack had already set the Sky+ to record and turned the television off by the time Ianto had put his coat on. Jack moved over to the drawer where his collar was kept, and pulled it out.  
  
Ianto smiled and took the leather from his pet as Jack put his coat on as well. “I’m sorry, Jack,” he murmured, running his fingers over the leather regretfully. “You know I wouldn’t make you wear this, if I didn’t…”  
  
Jack reached up and placed a finger over Ianto’s lips. “I know,” he assured the other man. “I don’t mind. It’s my job.”  
  
Ianto shook his head, unfastening the clasp and gently placing it around Jack’s neck. When it was in place, he leant forward and pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, squeezing Jack’s shoulders before stepping back.  
  
Jack turned to face him with a smile on his face. “I’m not,” he stated, handing Ianto the leather lead. “I like people knowing who I belong to.”  
  
The other man grinned at him and fastened the metal clasp to the hook on the collar. “Are you ready to go?” he asked.  
  
Jack nodded and followed Ianto out of the house.  
  
~  
  
“Ianto?” a surprise voice asked as he and Jack turned down one isle in the supermarket.  
  
Ianto turned and felt his mouth drop open in surprise at the sight in front of him. He felt his grip on Jack’s lead tighten and felt his pet’s hand over his to calm him down. “Martha,” he greeted with a nod of his head.  
  
His eyes followed the lead in Martha’s hand up to the blonde young woman wearing the collar.  
  
Martha saw where Ianto was looking and rolled her eyes. “Rose, get some of those spring rolls,” she ordered.  
  
Rose nodded her head, “Yes, Ma’am,” she replied dutifully, taking a step back from them as Martha released the lead.  
  
“Pets,” Martha scoffed, throwing Jack a look so full of disrespect that it made Ianto’s blood boil. “You know what they’re like. Tom keeps threatening to get rid of her.”  
  
Ianto remained silent, studying the dark skinned woman for a moment before looking at his own pet. “Jack?” he asked. “What do you fancy tonight? Stir fry, or Indian?”  
  
Jack, fully aware of Martha’s surprised eyes watching him, bit his lip for a second before replying, “Stir fry, Sir.”  
  
“Can you go get us bean sprouts and whichever sauce you want?”  
  
Jack nodded and bowed his head as he took a step back from them before heading away down the aisle.  
  
“What was that about?” Martha asked incredulously.  
  
“What was what about?” Ianto asked feigning innocence, even though he knew perfectly well what she was referring to.  
  
“You…” Martha spluttered. “You’re treating him like… like you actually care about his opinion!”  
  
Ianto hand curled into fists and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. “I do care about his opinion, Martha. He’s human. He deserves to be listened to as much as anyone else.”  
  
He took a step closer to the woman. “You were the only person on the staff that didn’t agree with what we were doing when this project was first conceived.”   
  
Jack returned to them and placed the objects in the basket Ianto was holding. Ianto took the lead from Jack and offered him a tight smile. “But yet I see you have a pet of your own,” he nodded over to Rose who was returning as well. Unlike Jack, had been trying to keep her distance and respect Martha’s wishes. “So do not stand there and dare presume to tell me how to treat my pet. Come on, Jack.”  
  
He marked off down the aisle, pulling Jack along by the lead, not stopping until he was a fair distance away from Martha.   
  
It was only then that he turned and realised he had been pulling Jack. “Oh God, Jack,” he murmured, loosening his grip on the lead. “I’m sorry. It’s just… She…”  
  
Jack shushed him and placed a hand on his arm, aware that he couldn’t do anything else because they were in public. “You don’t have to apologise, Sir,” he said softly, knowing that he couldn’t address him by his name.  
  
Ianto smiled back at him; grateful for the support Jack seemed so willing to always give him. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s pay for these and go home. I need to relax. And you’ve got the rest of Hollyoaks to watch.”  
  
~  
  
“Are you sure getting him a brother is the right thing to do?” Ianto asked down the phone to Tosh on Monday morning. He looked up at the Centre and sighed. He had been positive that Jack needed the company until he had actually arrived at the building. Now he wasn’t so sure.  
  
“Yes,” Tosh replied confidently. “He’s lonely. Other than Owen and Gwen, he doesn’t interact with other pets. It’s for his own development.”  
  
Ianto sighed and agreed she was right before saying goodbye and cancelling the call. It was time to find Jack a brother.  
  
~  
  
Jack was finishing drying up the dishes when Ianto arrived home, his new pet in tow.   
  
“Jack?” Ianto called, throwing the keys on the sideboard and shrugging his jacket off.   
  
The American dried his hands and left the kitchen, smiling at Ianto when he saw him. Ianto crossed the room and kissed him softly. “Are you okay?” he asked, running his hand down Jack’s cheek and looking into his blue eyes for signs he was lying.  
  
Jack nodded and kissed Ianto back softly for a moment, before his eyes travelled to the stranger waiting just inside the door.  
  
Ianto sensed Jack’s distraction and pulled back, turning to look at his new pet. He had almost forgotten about his presence. “Jack,” he said, taking a step back and holding out his hand to the other pet. “Meet your brother, Gray.”  
  
~  
  
Ianto had changed his schedule so he could work from home for a week to ease Gray into living with them and to help Jack adjust to having a new pet in the house. He was sitting in the study, staring blankly at the computer screen.  
  
Downstairs, he could hear the sound of Gray and Jack moving about the house as they cleaned. Cleaning was in the contract as one of their jobs.  
  
Gray watched Jack move about the kitchen with ease. “How long have you been here?” he asked softly.  
  
Jack started a little at the question before smiling slightly and resuming his task. “I’ve been with Ianto almost four years,” he replied.  
  
Gray drew in a horrified gasp and jumped forward. “You can’t call him that,” he hissed  
  
“I’m allowed,” Jack replied simply. “Ianto isn’t like other Masters. He actually cares,” he defended the Welshman with a small smile.  
  
“Is that why you’re not wearing your collar?” Gray challenged, his fingers going up to touch his own collar. Ianto’s name wasn’t on the tag yet – that was on order – but the collar itself was still firmly in place.   
  
Jack turned his back to Gray and continued his task. “Ianto doesn’t make me wear my collar at home, or do anything I don’t want to.”  
  
Gray snorted with laughter and shook his head. “I don’t believe you. It doesn’t matter what you want, Jack. The rules clearly state…”  
  
“Everything okay in here?”  
  
They fell silent instantly and turned to face Ianto with guilty expressions. Not giving them chance to answer, Ianto continued, “Jack? Why don’t you go make up the room for Gray?” he suggested.  
  
Jack nodded his head, his blue eyes flickering over to Gray before heading to the door. Ianto reached out and squeezed Jack’s hand as he passed, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Gray.  
  
When they were alone, Ianto turned to Gray and folded his arms across his chest. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. Gray didn’t answer him and Ianto scowled. “Answer me!” he spat.  
  
“The rules state…” Gray began to speak.  
  
Ianto took a step away from the door and moved closer to Gray, not stopping until they were nose to nose. “Let me set one thing straight,” Ianto said, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. “This is my house. I know every single rule in that damn book; I wrote some of them. Here, within these walls what I say goes.”  
  
Gray swallowed nervously, the sudden change in Ianto’s temper making him scared and unsure about him for the first time in a long time.  
  
“Jack has been in my house for a long time. He has earned the respect and privileges he gets. I decide how he gets treated and what he can and cannot call me.” He stepped back and folded his arms once more. “Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Gray answered meekly.  
  
“Good,” Ianto stated. “Finish cleaning up in here while Jack makes up your bed. And don’t let me hear you talk to him like that again.”  
  
Without saying another word, Ianto turned on his heel and headed out of the room.  
  
He found Jack in the second bedroom, making the bed for Gray. “Are you okay?” Ianto asked softly, leaning on the doorway and watching his pet.  
  
Jack started a little in surprise at Ianto’s sudden appearance before nodding his head, continuing making the bed. Ianto sighed and stepped further into the room, sliding his hands around Jack’s waist and pulling him back against his chest. “You’re not, are you?” he whispered.  
  
The American hesitated, before he remembered that Ianto loved him and really wanted to know what was wrong with him and shook his head. “He… The rules…”  
  
Ianto turned Jack to face him, pulling the pillow from his hands and throwing it on to the bed. “Screw the rules, Jack,” he stated empathically. “I love you,” he added, cupping Jack’s face with his hands, “and I don’t care if the rules tell me I can’t feel the way I do.”  
  
Jack smiled slightly, his lower lip quivering as he fought back tears. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” he confessed. “I… I don’t want to go back to them…”  
  
The Welshman sighed and pulled Jack closer, holding him to his chest and rocking him back and forth a little. “Jack,” he murmured, running his hand soothingly up and down his pet’s back, “I’m not going to get in trouble. I contribute a lot of time and money to the project; they can’t afford to lose me.”  
  
“As for going back to them,” he continued, trying not to think of the scars marring the otherwise flawless skin of Jack’s back from where he had been whipped repeatedly. “That is never going to happen. Even if I do nothing else, I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to you again.”  
  
Jack smiled and buried his face in Ianto’s shirt, breathing in his scent and letting its familiarity comfort him. “Where am I going to sleep?” he whispered, his fingers idly playing with the buttons of Ianto’s shirt.  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes and put a hand under Jack’s chin. “Where did you sleep last night?” he retorted gently; Jack was in too fragile a condition to be too harsh on him.  
  
“With you,” Jack replied quickly, “but I thought that was just because I haven’t been sleeping, and…” he trailed off when Ianto pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
“You’re sleeping with me, Jack,” he said firmly, not giving Jack an option; he knew he would never turn him down. “In my bed. You can move your things into my room if you like. There’s plenty of space in there and Gray will need to put his own things in here.”  
  
Ianto noticed how Jack’s body went rigid at the mention of his new pet. “You have nothing to worry about when it comes to Gray,” he reminded him. “I love you; you’re my favourite. No matter how many pets I have, that’s never going to change. Okay?”  
  
Jack nodded his head, smiling bashfully. Ianto kissed him lightly before pulling back. “Finish making the bed and we can have something to eat soon,” he instructed, kissing Jack once more before leaving him alone to finish his task.  
  
~  
  
Jack stirred in the large bed when he felt soft lips press against the back of his neck. “Ianto…” he murmured, bringing his hand up and running it over his face. “What time is it?”  
  
Ianto didn’t reply and Jack frowned, turning to face his Master. He frowned even deeper when he saw that Ianto wasn’t the one sitting next to him. It was Gray. “What… What are you doing?”  
  
He placed a hand on Gray’s shoulder and tried to push him away. “Get off me!” he cried when the other pet didn’t move.  
  
Gray shook his head, an evil glint in his eyes as he moved to straddle Jack, pinning his hands to the pillow next to his head. “I heard what Ianto said to you, about you being his favourite. He’s clearly obsessed with you,” Gray stated, ducking his head and licking a line up the side of Jack’s neck.   
  
He shifted his grip so he was holding Jack’s wrist with one hand and ran the other down Jack’s naked chest. Gray tugged hard on Jack’s nipple and purred, “So I decided that I’m going to see what all the fuss was about, ‘cos I really don’t see the appeal.”  
  
~  
  
Ianto sighed heavily and threw his keys down on the sideboard, shrugging his coat off. He hated when he got called into work on his days off.  
  
He frowned heavily at the silence of the house. Jack usually liked to listen to music when he was cleaning and, even though he had been in bed when Ianto left, he was usually up.  
  
“Jack?” he called softly, heading up the stairs. “Jack?” he added a little louder when he didn’t get a response, pushing the door of their bedroom open.  
  
The sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks. Gray was straddling Jack, pinning him beneath the bedcovers. Gray’s hands were travelling down Jack’s chest, about to go lower. The sight of Jack bucking against Gray, trying to push him off made Ianto burst out of his daze.  
  
Ianto growled, jumping forward and pulling Gray off of Jack. “What the fuck is going on here?” He didn’t wait for a reaction before punching the pet, making him fall to the ground.  
  
“Jack…” He breathed, rushing over to the bed and crouching beside it. He knew all about Jack’s past with his previous owner and how they had treated him and was afraid Gray’s assault would traumatise him. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”  
  
Jack shook his head and, although he wasn’t sure which question he was answering, Ianto took it to mean that Jack wasn’t okay and jumped to his feet once more. “You bastard!” he snarled, turning to Gray and grabbing hold of his collar, pulling him to his feet. “How dare you? I bring you into my house and let you work for me, and this is how you thank me?” He pulled his fist back, intending to pummel Gray into the ground, when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
“Ianto…” Jack whispered with his voice thick with tears. “Don’t do this.”  
  
Ianto’s eyes widened as he looked at Jack incredulously. “‘Don’t do this’?” he repeated. “Jack, do you have any idea what he was about to do to you?”  
  
“Of course I know,” Jack replied, his voice still as quiet as it had been previously. “But hurting him isn’t the answer. Call the officers. Have him sent back to the Centre.”  
  
Ianto studied Jack for a long moment, before deciding that the calm he could hear in his pet’s voice was a façade; he didn’t want to witness something he had experienced first hand at his last posting.  
  
“Fine,” Ianto hissed, tightening his grip on Gray and pulling him from the room. “You wait here,” he instructed Jack, heading down the corridor to the spare room.  
  
~  
  
Ianto didn’t return until Gray had been taken away. The American was still shaking as Ianto crossed the room and hugged him tightly. “God, Jack, I am so sorry,” he murmured, pressing his lips against his pet’s forehead. “If I had known something like this was going to happen…” He shook his head. “He’s been taken to a psychiatric facility for observation. He won’t hurt you again. I promise. I’ve taken care of it.”  
  
Jack was silent, leaning against Ianto for support and trying to take as much comfort from the other man as he could. “You didn’t hurt him, did you?” he eventually asked softly.  
  
Ianto shifted a little, trying to not show how guilty he was. He didn’t want to lie to Jack, but he also didn’t want to admit what he had actually done to Gray. “I didn’t do anything that he didn’t deserve,” he finally answered carefully.  
  
“Ianto…” Jack breathed closing his eyes and leaning back against the other man’s chest.  
  
“He deserved what he got – and more – for what he did to you,” Ianto stated. “But for what it’s worth I’m sorry, Jack. I’m not sorry for what I did to him. But I am sorry for bringing him here in the first place. I’m sorry for putting you in that position again. I’m sorry,” Ianto repeated, as though it were some kind of mantra.  
  
“It’s not your fault…” He pulled back and looked up into Ianto’s blue eyes and added, “Sir.”  
  
Ianto’s forehead crumpled and he looked at Jack in confusion. “Jack?” He hadn’t called him ‘sir’ when they were alone for a very long time. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Please, Sir,” he begged. “When Gray…” He trailed off with a shake of his head, “He said I’m not worthy of being your pet.”  
  
Ianto growled low in his throat and tried his hardest to suppress the urge to go kill Gray. “He couldn’t have been more wrong if he had tried,” he insisted instead.  
  
“Show me please,” Jack requested, “Sir.”  
  
“No, Jack…” Ianto shook his head. “Going there with Gray is one thing… If I go there with you… I don’t like the person I am when I’m in that headspace. I might hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t, Sir,” Jack assured him. “I trust you.”  
  
Ianto felt a surge of arousal rush through his body at Jack’s words and he groaned. “Okay,” he whispered, letting his eyes flicker closed for a moment. “But if I hurt you, you tell me instantly, understand?”  
  
Jack nodded his head and Ianto kissed him softly before slipping on his Master mask. “On your knees,” he commanded, his voice full of power and authority.  
  
His pet nodded meekly and fell to his knees. “Hands behind your back and open your mouth,” Ianto ordered, already unfastening his trousers and pulling his half-hard cock out.  
  
Jack did as instructed and looked up to find himself inline with Ianto’s cock, which the other man was stroking to full hardness.   
  
Ianto slid a hand behind Jack’s head and pushed his face closer to his groin. “Suck me,” he said, not waiting for Jack to prepare himself before thrusting his shaft into the American’s mouth.  
  
The warm suction of Jack’s mouth around his cock was delicious as Jack expertly worked him with his mouth, applying the right amount of pressure and tongue at the right times.   
  
It was in the contract of employment for a pet to serve their Master’s every wish; be those wishes sexual, or not. Ianto had resisted going to Jack for sex for a long time. With what happened to him in his previous posting, the American just hadn’t been ready.   
  
Now, on the other hand…  
  
“Enough,” Ianto growled, tightening his hold on Jack’s hair and pulling back. “Sit back,” he instructed.  
  
Jack quickly moved to sit back on his heels. “Good boy,” Ianto whispered, running a hand over Jack’s head, making Jack purr softly. “I want you to sit there until I say I’m ready for you, understand?” Jack nodded his head and Ianto tightened his grip on the other man’s hair. “I said, do you understand?” he repeated.  
  
He swallowed around the moan and looked down at the ground. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered.  
  
Ianto nodded his head in satisfaction and stroked Jack’s hair again. “Good boy,” he repeated.  
  
The Welshman moved away from Jack, leaving him kneeling at the foot of the bed, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes and plucking a book from the nightstand.   
  
Neither man spoke for almost thirty minutes as Ianto read nearly two chapters before he couldn’t ignore his arousal anymore. He book marked the page and set the book back on the bedside table.  
  
“On your feet,” he ordered, watching as Jack rushed to comply. “Where’s your collar?” he asked, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his ankles, folding his arms across his naked chest.  
  
Jack’s hands flew up to his neck in surprise; he was so used to not wearing his collar that he had forgotten about it. “In the drawer, Sir,” he murmured, lowering his hands and looking at the ground in front of him.  
  
Ianto tutted and shook his head. “Go get it,” he commanded. “And your lead.”  
  
It took the American less than ten seconds to run into the living room and return with the leather objects in hand.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Put them on. I’m not doing it for you.”  
  
Jack connected the lead to the collar before fastening the leather strap around his neck and lowering his hands back to his sides.   
  
“Good boy,” Ianto approved. “Now, prepare yourself.” He nodded to the drawer where lube was kept. Jack hesitated a little and Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Well? What are you waiting for?” he demanded.  
  
“Nothing, Sir,” Jack whispered, scurrying across the room and pulling the drawer open. “Sorry, Sir,” he added when his fingers curled around the tube.  
  
On his way back to the foot of the bed, he stripped himself of his clothes, neatly folding them in a pile on the floor by his feet.   
  
“Here?” he asked, unsure about himself.  
  
“Excuse me?” Ianto arched an eyebrow again.  
  
Jack blushed and lowered his head. “Sorry, Sir. Where would you like me to prepare myself, Sir?” he corrected himself.  
  
“That’s more like it,” Ianto murmured. “Where you are seems good enough to me. You can do it standing.”  
  
Jack nodded and flicked the cap off the lube, smearing a generous amount over his fingers. Reaching around behind him, he ran the tip of one finger around his puckered entrance before pushing forward and breaching the tight ring of muscle. It had been at least two weeks since he had last slept with Ianto, and his body was feeling as tight as ever.  
  
“Look at me and use another finger,” Ianto ordered.  
  
The American’s eyes lifted to Ianto’s and he slid another digit inside his body, biting back a moan at the intimacy of their connection.   
  
“Another.”  
  
Jack did as ordered and he couldn’t hold back the moan as he curled his fingers and brushed against his prostate gland.  
  
A few more minutes were all Ianto could take before he barked out, “Enough,” and Jack stopped instantly, pulling his fingers free from his body.  
  
“Come here,” Ianto said, pointing to the floor next to the bed. “Prepare me,” he added, nodding down to his own cock.  
  
The feeling of Jack’s hand on his hardened flesh made Ianto moan and it was all he could do not to throw his pet down on the bed and pound him into the mattress. No, he had other plans for Jack.  
  
Ianto reached out and curled his fingers around Jack’s lead, tugging on it to get his pet’s attention. “Ride me.”  
  
His pet knelt on the bed and straddled his groin. Ianto, still holding the handle of Jack’s lead, placed his hands on the other man’s hips, guiding him down onto his hot and aching shaft.  
  
Ianto moaned at how hot and tight Jack was around him. “That’s it,” he encouraged when Jack began to move, lifting up and screwing his hips back down. “That’s my good boy. My good pet,” he added.  
  
He shifted his grip on Jack’s lead, so he was holding the clasp at the hollow of his throat and kissed the other man hard. “You’re mine, Jack. Mine. Do you understand?” he asked, pulling back and looking into Jack’s eyes as he rode him.  
  
Jack was panting with the exertion and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. “Yes, Sir,” he agreed.  
  
“Whose pet are you?” Ianto asked, his own breath hitching as he felt his orgasm approaching.  
  
“Yours,” Jack gasped, falling forward and only just managing to catch himself before he fell against Ianto’s body. “Oh God, yours, Sir,” he cried. “Only yours.”  
  
Ianto moved his hand down to the bottom of Jack’s lead again, before moving his hand behind Jack’s head. “Yes, you are,” he agreed. “You’re my good boy,” he murmured, stroking Jack’s sweaty hair, “and I’m going to take care of you forever, Jack. Because I’m your Master, you are my pet and I love you, okay?”  
  
Jack nodded his head, tears at the corners of his eyes as he bit his lip to stop himself from coming. “Please,” he begged. “Please, Sir. I need to…”  
  
Ianto smiled and kissed him hotly. “That’s it, Jack. Come for me. Let me see my pet’s pretty face as you lose control for your Master.”  
  
His pet needed no more encouragement; he screwed himself down onto Ianto’s cock once more before his muscles tightened and he came with a loud cry, spilling his seed over Ianto’s naked chest.  
  
The sight of Jack flushed above him, in the throes of ecstasy, almost pushed Ianto over the edge but he reached down and squeezed the base of his cock, preventing himself from coming.   
  
After allowing Jack a moment to catch his breath, Ianto instructed, “Get on your hands and knees.”  
  
Jack groaned at Ianto’s words and tried to rush to comply, but his limbs felt heavy from his orgasm. When he took longer than Ianto wanted, the Welshman slapped a hand hard against the skin of Jack’s arse. “Hurry up!” he snapped.  
  
When Jack was on his hands and knees, his arse presented to the other man, Ianto grabbed his lead and tied the end to the slats of the headboard.  
  
Ianto knelt up behind Jack and grabbed hold of his hips tightly, sliding his cock into his pet’s hole in one single thrust. He began to pound Jack mercilessly, tilting his hips so he brushed Jack’s already sensitive prostate with each thrust.  
  
“Tell me,” Ianto ordered, reaching around Jack’s body and squeezing his cock painfully hard. “Who do you belong to?”  
  
Jack moaned loudly, torn between pressing back against Ianto’s cock and pushing forward into the hand on his own.  
  
“Tell me!” Ianto snarled, reaching over and running his hand through Jack’s hair.  
  
He tightened his grip on the short strands and pulled Jack’s head back, making the lead tighten and pull at the collar around his neck. “Who do you belong to?” he repeated, continuing to pound into Jack.  
  
Tears fell from Jack’s eyes as Ianto abused his body. “You,” he panted. “I’m yours, Sir. Master. Sir… Please…” he begged; even though he had come merely moments before, he could feel a second orgasm approaching.  
  
Ianto squeezed his cock once more and arched his back, finally letting go and spilling his seed into the American’s body, triggering Jack’s own second orgasm.  
  
When he could breathe again, Ianto released Jack’s hair and slid out of his body, getting up on shaky legs and heading into the bathroom for a flannel. Returning with a cloth, Ianto felt regret swell inside of him at the sight of Jack on his knees and the lead still attached to the headboard of the bed.  
  
“Oh god, Jack,” he murmured, reverently running the wet cloth over Jack’s skin, softly cleaning the come and lube away. “I am so sorry.”  
  
He reached over and unfastened the collar from around Jack’s neck. Detaching the lead from the headboard, he threw the whole thing to the floor and gathered Jack in his arms. “I hurt you. You should have stopped me.”  
  
Jack shook his head against Ianto’s chest. “It was what I wanted,” he assured the other man. “Don’t feel guilty.”  
  
“Too late,” Ianto replied, brushing Jack’s hair away from his forehead. “I am so, so sorry,” he repeated, pressing his lips to Jack’s forehead and closing his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Tosh looked over at Ianto in surprise. “You… What?” she cried.  
  
Ianto closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. “I hurt him, Tosh,” he whispered, opening his eyes and looking at her with sorrow on his face. “He needed to know he belongs to me and… I just lost it… I lost control…” He drew in a shuddering breath as he spoke the words.  
  
Tosh sighed and reached over, patting him on the arm. “You didn’t mean to,” she assured him. “He knows that. You said he asked for it…”  
  
“That’s not the point!” Ianto cried. “I should never have said yes in the first place. I can’t hurt him like that again, Tosh.” He shook his head. “That’s why…” He trailed off and handed her a manila folder.  
  
The Japanese woman’s eyes widened when she flicked the folder open. “Ianto, are you sure this is the best thing to do? I mean…”  
  
Ianto nodded firmly. “I don’t have any other choice, Tosh,” he murmured. “I’m not going to risk hurting him again. I can’t be Jack’s owner anymore.”  
  
~  
  
Jack was awake and making breakfast when Ianto returned from Tosh’s house. “Hi,” he grinned brightly, seeing Ianto enter the kitchen and shrug his coat off.  
  
Ianto tried to smile back at him, but his face wouldn’t cooperate and he ended up grimacing instead. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.  
  
Taking a step closer to Jack, he could see the faint bruising around the base of Jack’s neck from where the collar had pulled tight.   
  
Jack frowned deeply. “I’m fine,” he replied. “I told you that.” He smiled brilliantly.  
  
Ianto stopped in front of the other man and handed him the manila folder he had shown Tosh earlier. “This is for you,” he told him, trying not to notice how much his hand was shaking.  
  
The American’s frown depended as he opened the folder. “Ianto…? What…?”  
  
He reached over and pointed to one line that had been bolded. “I can’t be your owner anymore, Jack.”  
  
Tears immediately welled up in Jack’s eyes and he looked up at Ianto. “What?” he breathed. “Have I done something wrong?” he asked, the tears falling unchecked from his eyes. “You swore you wouldn’t send me back there!”  
  
Ianto shushed Jack and cupped his cheeks with his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I know what I told you, Jack. And I have no intention of breaking my promise to you. But we can’t carry on like this. I love you too much to treat you this way.”  
  
“Then why are you getting rid of me?” Jack cried.  
  
“I am not getting rid of you,” Ianto assured him. “Those documents only terminate my employment contract over you. You’re not leaving this house, Jack, because…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.   
  
Jack’s blue eyes widened comically as Ianto opened the box and dropped down onto one knee. “I can’t be your owner anymore, Jack, because I want to be your partner.”  
  
“Ianto…” Jack breathed, staring at the silver band in the box.  
  
Ianto smiled nervously and reached out for Jack’s hand. “Jack Harkness, will you marry me?”  
  
~  
  
Ianto grinned as he watched the new pet look around his room. “Everything okay?” he asked softly, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
The blond young man – Kyle - looked up and smiled at him. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured.  
  
The Welshman shook his head reproachfully. “We’ve already told you…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyle smiled bashfully, “Ianto.”  
  
Ianto grinned and patted Kyle on the shoulder. “That’s more like it. I’ll let you get settled in. If you need anything, just ask, okay?”  
  
Kyle nodded and watched as Ianto left the room, leaving him to settle in.   
  
Ianto found Jack sitting in his favourite armchair in the dining room, reading a thick book. “Hey,” he greeted, crossing the room and stopping in front of Jack. “Are you used to it yet?” he asked, plucking the book from Jack’s hands.  
  
Jack chuckled when Ianto deposited himself on his lap and looped his arms around his neck. “Used to what?” he asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Ianto rolled his eyes and kissed Jack softly. “Being married,” he replied. “Being free.”  
  
“Isn’t that an oxymoron?” Jack flashed him a brilliant grin.  
  
The other man laughed and nipped at Jack’s lower lip with his teeth. “I’ll have you know, you cost me a hell of a lot of money, Mr Harkness-Jones,” he murmured, running his hands through Jack’s hair.  
  
Jack sighed and rested his forehead against Ianto’s. “I know,” he whispered. “Thank you.”  
  
Ianto grinned and hugged him tighter. “I didn’t do it just for you, you know? Now I can treat you however I want and I don’t have to worry about people looking at me in disgust because I’m breaking the rules.”  
  
~  
  
In the middle of the night, Ianto stirred when he felt someone move beside him in the bed. Thinking something was wrong with Jack, he rolled over and opened his eyes, looking at his husband.  
  
To his surprise, he saw that Kyle was the one who had moved. Their new pet was currently, curled into Jack’s side, sleeping soundly.  
  
He felt a surge of jealousy swell inside of him and immediately hated himself for it. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of the sight of their pet curled up with his husband. After all, it didn’t mean anything. But he also knew that he couldn’t help the way he felt.  
  
Carefully, so he didn’t wake either man up, Ianto pushed back the covers and climbed from the bed, heading into the kitchen.  
  
As he fixed himself a cup of warm milk, he closed his eyes when he realised that his hand was shaking a little.  
  
“Ianto?” Jack’s tired voice asked from the doorway, making him jump and almost knock the cup over. “What are you doing up?” he added, stepping into the room and sliding his arms around Ianto’s waist.  
  
“I… I couldn’t sleep,” Ianto confessed, placing the milk on the counter.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to the back of the other man’s neck.   
  
“Yeah,” Ianto breathed. Knowing that Jack would call him on the lie, he slowly shook his head. “No…” he corrected.  
  
“What?” Jack pressed.  
  
“It’s just… Seeing you with Kyle, I…”  
  
Jack drew in a breath. “Ianto, you said…”  
  
Ianto sighed and lowered his head, closing his eyes. “I know what I said, Jack. You were right to want to help someone else get out of the Centre. Kyle is your pet. It’s just…”  
  
“You’re so used to having a pet yourself that it’s strange Kyle is coming to me when he can’t sleep, rather than you?” Jack ventured a guess.  
  
The Welshman laughed and turned around in his husband’s arms. “How do you do that?” he joked, looping his arms around Jack’s neck.  
  
“A talent,” Jack replied solemnly.   
  
Ianto chuckled, before turning serious once more. “I’m sorry, Jack,” he murmured, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “I’ll just take some getting used to,” he confessed.  
  
Jack cupped Ianto’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “Getting used to change always takes time,” he whispered against his lips. “I can tell Kyle he can’t get in with us, if it makes you uncomfortable,” he offered.  
  
The other man shook his head. “I can’t let you do that. He needs to know that you’re there for him and want to help him. I just need to get over feeling this way.”  
  
Jack grinned and kissed him again. “You’re not wrong to feel jealous, Ianto,” he murmured. “But you don’t have anything to worry about. I love you and I always will.”  
  
Ianto beamed and pulled Jack closer to him, holding him tightly and murmuring into his hair, “I love you too.”


End file.
